Truth Or Dare?
by Heyyyymuscles
Summary: A childish game of truth or dare between Renesemee and Jacob soon turns out to hold more than they had anticipated as their love blossoms. Will Jacob show Nessie that she can't live without him? R&R Normal pairings, set after breaking dawn - spoilers
1. Jake

**A/N - This is a Jacob/Renesmee story so if you don't like the pairing - do not read! I was just playing around with ideas and this is one that came out of it.  
I hope you enjoy**

**Truth or Dare?**

I smiled at the teenage girl in front of me, the centre of my universe, my sun. She grinned back, her sharpened teeth sparkling, and I gulped audibly as my heart thudded louder in my chest. She smiled wider and leant over to whisper in my ear.

"Your turn."

"Uhhh... Dare?"

"Damn! I'm so bad at these!" She moaned at me but the glimmer of mischief in her liquid gold eye suggested otherwise. "Ok... how about... go and stand next to my Dad and think about me in a very naughty way?"

"Hell. NO!"

"Naww, you're such a chicken!"

"Do you want this chicken to be ripped to pieces?!" I knew what Edward was like when it came to Renesmee. Pathetically over protective if truth be told, I thought. It was practically suicide to carry through his dare. Nessy pouted at me and fluttered her thick eyelashes, causing my heart to jump into my throat.

"Ness that's not _fair_!"

"What?" She pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows innocently. "It's no fun if you don't play properly Jake!"

I glowered at her.

"Fine!" Her face lit up like a child at Christmas and I rolled my eyes to the ceiling. How could I not do something that would make her so incredibly happy? "But you owe me **big time** for this!"

I leapt off of her bed and strode out into the cottage's living room, ducking as the overhead beams threatened to knock me out. The two vampires were sat on the couch, their faces in each other's hands and for a moment their intense love for each other overwhelmed me. It was the picture of perfection.

In an instant Bella was on her feet and pretended to be very interested in the fire, staring into its fiery depths. I knew her face would have flushed with a deep purple embarrassment if her pale skin still pumped blood around her system, and a smile played around my lips slightly with memories as I turned to the male vision of flawlessness before me. In all honesties he could easily have become a pin up model. I think he was rather taken with the idea before his wife had interrupted with ferocious snarls in our most recent conversation of the topic. Since then the subject hadn't been breached. Personally, I didn't blame him.

"Can I help you Jacob?" Edward smiled at me warmly and I grinned back. Since he had given me Nessy, the love of my life, I had no reason to be his mortal enemy. "You were almost interrupting something..." He glanced at Bella, who faced away from both of us, and winked at me boyishly. I laughed and relished that discussing this no longer affected me in the way it once did.

"I was just getting me and Ness a drink actually" I said gesturing to the kitchen door. He nodded and turned his attention back towards Bella as I walked to the sink and turned on the tap, my brow furrowing in concentrating on my dare...

_Nessy was laid on the bed in front of me, very scantily dressed. Her underwear was, well, exceedingly small and her pale skin glittered in the sunlight that streamed through the window. It was a vision of perfection. I walked towards her and ran a finger down her spine, watching her body arch and shiver involuntarily as she let out a small gasp. Smiling, I kissed her on the neck, working my way down her back until –_

I heard a ferocious snarl erupt from the next room and I winced as Edward burst through the door. He violently grabbed me by my collar and threw me fiercely up against the wall.

"What have I told you before about controlling your dirty, sordid,_ fantasies?_" He hissed at me through his teeth menacingly and I gulped nervously.

"Dad! DAD, GET OFF HIM!" Nessy's beautiful voice trilled out, filled with alarm.

"You. Didn't. Hear. Him." He whispered his voice still overflowing with venom and his eyes slanted into slits. "You didn't hear his perverted little mind ticking away."

"It's my fault!" He let go of me with a shove and snapped his head round to his daughter. Panic coursed through my body and I shot in front of Nessy, taking the full brunt of his glare.

"Jake. Get out." I saw Bella hovering in the living room, her eyebrow raised. She knew that I deserved this and I could tell she didn't want to get involved. "JAKE!" Edward continued shouting at me and I heaved a sigh and dragged my feet to the door.

"Nessy? Aren't you coming to say bye?" Edward's glower was so fury filled I had to look away. "I take that as a no then..." I stomped out of the house and in my embarrassment, sprinted forward into a run. I morphed to my wolfish body mid stride and immediately my senses tingled with excitement. My enhanced sense of smell and sight didn't make my high running emotions calm at all and by the time I was home I collapsed on my bed stark naked and exhausted. I glanced at my phone and my stomach flipped when I saw that a message was flashing on the screen.

_Jake, baby, you were amazing! I've never seen Dad so angry!_

_I'll need to know what you were thinking about sometime...And I know I owe you massively._

_Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow at school - unless you're too scared to see me now..._

_Love Nessy._

I grinned, flipped my phone shut and I flung myself back onto my bed curling up into a protective ball. My smile faded as I thought about Nessy. She was now, what I considered, dating age but somehow it just hadn't happened yet. Maybe by imprinting on her at such a young age, she still thought of me as her 'cool uncle' figure. Maybe she just doesn't love me like I love her...

A small tear slipped from my eye and my chest heaved in sobs as my burning love blazed through my veins. I wiped each tear away with a clumsy finger and attempted to gather my thoughts and rise above the depressive pain which threatened to engulf me.

I frowned to myself as it clicked in my mind and I raised my head. It sounded so simple. So simple that I was angry I hadn't thought of it before.

I had to prove to her that I was her soul mate – that she couldn't live without me! I just had to raise my game! My mood lightened considerably as the competitive streak in my mind surfaced and I grinned, collapsing back onto my pillows.

Game on.

**Hit the review button if you have any comments. Thanks guys! Hope you liked it :)  
**


	2. Jake 2

**A/N - Disclaimer (because I forgot it last time!) I own no of these characters. I own nothing really. The great Stephenie Meyer's does instead.  
But I hope you enjoy my attempts of creating a story!  
More to come!**

xxx

_**Truth.**_

The school day passed swiftly as I thought about Nessy. I wasn't surprised by this. It was normal for her to invade my thoughts every second of the day and I had grown fond of these moments to think back on my time that I have had with her. It now seemed inconceivable to think that I had survived without her in my life before. It was like I had had no purpose in life, but now, now my sole purpose was to keep her happy. My sun, my love, my _life_.

I jumped as the bell rang and I grabbed my books from the desk in front of me.

"Remember, next week I want all of your Romeo and Juliet essays in. **No excuses **boys and girls!" I rolled my eyes as I strode past my English teacher who looked at me expectantly. "Even you Jacob."

"No worries Mrs K, I'm on it!" I lied confidently and made my escape, feeling her watch my back on my way out. I swiftly walked to my locker, dumping my books on the shelf, and laughed to myself, leaning against the wall. My essay would have to wait. I had more important things on my mind.

"Boo!" Someone poked me in my side and I turned, beaming, at the tiny girl next to me. As usual her beauty blew me away and I had the sudden urge to take her in my arms and kiss her passionately on the mouth. Of course, this would go against my genius plan to slowly but surely convince her that she was in love with me, so I continued smiling till my cheeks hurt.

"Are you ok?" She asked me, reaching up and feeling my forehead with her palm. "You look like you're using your brain cells!"

I made a face at her and flicked the end of her nose, relishing her cute glare.

"You know I just find it adorable when you're angry..." I teased her and she immediately wiped the frown off her face and rolled her eyes.

"So you're ready to make a move? Are we at mine or yours tonight?"

"Ahh..." My voice came out strangled and consumed my words.

"You're not still scared of Dad are you?"

"Edward is **not** happy with me..."

"Oh come on! You know he doesn't blame you. I did show him that it was my fault you know."

I nodded and relief washed through me. I knew that he wouldn't question her visions. Nobody did.

"But Ness, I need to do an English essay still." I sighed in disgust and screwed up my face. She must have known that I wouldn't bail on her unless it was absolutely necessary. My school work had been severely neglected since Nessy had become a mature teenager and Billy had been on at me for ages to catch up on my work. "You know I haven't even read the book yet."

"I'll come round and help you!"

"Nessy. Don't be ridiculous. You would be bored to death."

"Well... I have the movie. We could watch that?"

Her face brightened with her idea and I groaned in defeat.

"Fine! You can help me if you want, but don't blame me when boredom sets in."

"Oh it won't Jakey. It's my favourite movie." She winked at my impishly and skipped away to my car. "Come on slowcoach! We've got work to do!"

"Romeo, Romeo? Where for art thou Romeo?!" Renesmee sighed dramatically, the back of her hand flying to her forehead. "Isn't that the best movie ever or what?"

I yawned and opened my eyes groggily. Her face was inches away from my own and instantly my heart beat increased rapidly.

"You didn't fall asleep did you?!" She looked at me incredulously and I looked away guiltily.

"No..."

"Jake! How are you ever going to do this if you don't even watch the movie!" She punched me playfully in the arm and I re-closed my eyes, holding back my laughter as I pretended to snore. I heard the bed creak as she leant over to turn my television off and sat back on the bed next to me. Suddenly I felt a weight on my knees and my eyes snapped open in surprise. Nessy was perched on my legs, pillow in hand, eyes glinting mischievously.

"No... Nessy put the pillow down..."

"Oh so you're awake now are you?"

**THWACK.**

The pillow made contact with my face and feathers erupted, flying in all directions, from the sheer force of the hit. I opened my mouth in protest but I choked as it was filled with feathers as she made her second attack.  
"Right that's IT young lady!" I coiled into a crouching stance and growled playfully. Nessy's eyes widened slightly as she realised my intentions. I sprung at her, grabbing her round her petite waist and pinned her to the bed. Feathers settled around us, one landing on the end of her nose, and I blew it off. She giggled as my hot breath reached her face and I whispered down to her under my breath.

"Truth."

Her face fell and she pursed her lips in deliberation. I suddenly registered the position we were in and I could feel the blood pump round my system. Oh shit. Please God, not now. I leapt off of her as I felt myself unwillingly harden, my face bright red, and stammered my excuse.

"Err... Umm..." I gulped. "Pee... Yeah, I need to pee! Keep thinking!"

I almost ran to my bathroom and as I rushed in I locked the door behind me and wiped the beads of sweat from my forehead. Why did my emotions always have to get out of hand? Why can't my body just _ignore_ my feelings for once?

I leant over the sink, turning on the cold water, and splashed my face. I breathed deeply and waited for my body to calm slightly. After a reasonable amount of time I was appeased and walked numbly back into my room, avoiding Nessy's questioning looks.

"Jake, I've got one..." Her voice was burning with curiosity and my heart sank.

"... go on."

"Why did you just leave the room so suddenly?"

I could feel my face flush but I attempted to feign confusion.

"I had to use the toilet... I said that already Ness!"

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Jake, this is truth or dare. You HAVE to tell the truth."

My face flushed a deeper shade of red and she raised an eyebrow.

"Because... I was too excited..."

"Pardon sorry? Stop mumbling!"

"Because I was **excited**." I accidentally emphasised the last word and waited for the peals of laughter from the teenager opposite me.

Nessy blinked naively.

"OH!" Her eyes widened and she turned away from me, her body shaking violently.

"Thanks Ness. Thanks." I muttered as she turned back to me, tears streaming down her face from silently laughing and looked at me apologetically.

"I... I'm sorry Jakey!" She gasped through giggles. I stood up and she hastily wiped her cheeks dry. "Jaaaaaake?"

I turned back to her and her angelic face made my legs turn to jelly. Damn my testosterone filled body.

"Yes?"

"Do you have to leave the room _again_?" She broke into hysterical laughter again and I scowled at her, storming out of the room.

This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.

**I hope you enjoyed! R&R guys!**


	3. Jake 3

**A/N - Thanks to everyone for the comments, I absolutely appreciate every one :D  
Also, thanks to ****klpixie12 for pointing out my 'Nessy' mistake. It has been corrected from now on (I couldn't be bothered to redo the last two chapters, sorry kids!)**  
**Well I just hope this chapter lives up to the last two.**

Just remember (as if you could forget) that it doesn't belong to me!

**So here it is... Enjoy :)**

_**Dare.**_

For the next week I couldn't look Renesmee in the eye. Her constant look of amusement coupled with my constant look of embarrassment was enough to send her off in more spasms of laughter.

"Dare!" She proclaimed one lunchtime whilst we sat in the cafeteria, munching through pizza.

"Right now?"

"Sure. Why not?" Her eyes sparkled dangerously.

"Fine! I'll think on it. I'll tell you in geography ok?"

She nodded and we spent the rest of lunchtime in scattered conversation as I considered my options. I needed something mortifying. Something more embarrassing than an accidental boner...

"Psst!"

Nessie raised her eyebrow questioningly as I pushed a note towards her. Geography was deadly boring that day and the talks of volcanoes was enough to send anyone to sleep. I figured it was the perfect situation for a dare.

"Let's liven this bitch up." I muttered and grinned at Nessie's horrified face as she read the note. She stared up at me and shook her head.  
"No WAY!" She mouthed at me. I grabbed the note back and scribbled my reply.

_It's no fun if you don't play properly Renesmee..._

She glowered as her old taunts came back to haunt her.

_Fine._

"Yes Miss Cullen?" Mr Collins voice was a bored drawl.

Nessie lowered her shaking hand and looked as innocent as she could whilst fluttering her eyelashes. Our teacher looked uninterested.

"I was just wondering what you were doing after this lesson Sir." She layered her voice with silk, a talent that she had inherited very well from her father.

"I am going to be in my office Cullen. If you need to see me because of the work-"

"Well no, it's more of a..." She coughed slightly. "_Personal_ matter?"

Suddenly, every face in the room had awoken and was listening intently to the conversation. Nessie's face was bright red, but determination shone in her eyes.

"Personal matter?" Mr Collins repeated, completely nonplussed.

"Maybe we could discuss it over a drink?" She blurted out and she flushed a deeper shade of maroon. I cringed inwardly for her as the other students whispered and giggled between themselves.

"Miss Cullen! I am a married man! I am also your teacher. It would be a complete breach of our teacher, student relationship for us to _discuss it over a drink_!" He emphasised the last phrase as if she had insulted his favourite baseball team.

"So that's a no to going out with me then Sir?"

"Yes." He snapped, evidently uncomfortable with the way the conversation had gone. "But now back to the _subject_. As you may or may not know, Pompeii was one of the most destructive volcanoes of all..."

Nessie sank lower into her chair, her pale skin tinged slightly pink, and glared at me.

I laughed for the rest of the lesson.

"You absolute twat!" She hissed at me as we gathered our books up to go. "That was SO embarrassing."

I grinned at her mischievously.

"It's not nice is it, being laughed at."

She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"You're still not going on about your-"

"HEY CULLEN! I didn't know _that_ was the reason your grades are so good!" Julia Smithens called over to us. "If I'd known that would work I would have started shagging teachers years ago!"

Nessie's eyes filled with anger but she spoke with the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Oh! I thought the only reason your grades were so bad was because you were so _shit_ in bed. Oops, my mistake!" And without turning back to talk to me, she glided out of the room, leaving everyone left open mouthed, gaping after her. I grinned and followed her in her wake.

"Hey Nessie wait up!"

She ignored me.

"Nessie!"

"What?"

She stopped and spun around so her eyes met mine. They sparkled dangerously.

"That was awesome."

"I know right."

I watched her strut to her car and beckoned me to follow. I smiled broadly as I hopped in her car.

Next stop: Loveville.

**:)**

**xxxx**


	4. Jake 4

**A/N - I own nothing of this, as usual. This chapter is slightly short to be honest, but I attempted to give their relationshiop a greater depth. Therefore, unfortunately, this one is devoid of any witty banter. Shame, I know.  
Cheers to everyone who has reviewed aswell. It's always nice to hear that your work is appreciated :D  
Anyway, as usual...**

Enjoy!

_**Truth.**_

"Truth." Nessie ordered.

We were sat on my living room carpet before the hearth, where we were feeding the roaring fire with various pieces of useless school work.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"NO!"

"Ok... truth!"

"Have you ever kissed a boy?

"You can't ask me that, it's essentially the same thing as I asked you!"

"Is that a yes Jake?!"

"NO. It's a definite, absolute NO!"

"Suuurre... Truth."

"What's it like being a vampire?"

"I'm not a vampire."

"Ok fine. What's it like being a vamp-man?"  
"I actually prefer Hum –ire. It's less vulgar."

"You know what I mean!"

"Er... it's just natural. Sure, sometimes I have the urge to jump on a fellow student and drain them of all their blood, but who doesn't?!"

"Me?"

"You're so funny Jake."  
"I like to think so!"

"Your turn again."

"Truth."

"Were you in love with my mum?"

**Shit.**

"Uhh... Well..." I stammered, trying to find the right words in the awkward silence that had suddenly appeared like sudden thunderstorm. Her eyes were fixed on the floor, unable to meet my own. "I... I guess so."

She shuddered.

"But she's like... OLD!"

"So am I!" I reminded her. "We were both teenagers at the same time remember."

"So why'd you stop loving her?"

"That's another truth love!"  
"Just answer Jake."

"Because she decided that she preferred hugging cold granite rather than a big cuddly werewolf like me, and..." I stopped before I gave away too much. I hoped she hadn't picked up on my continuation.

"And...?"

Again, my mouth struggled around the truth that threatened to reveal itself. I couldn't tell her like this. It wasn't fair on anyone.

"Because... well, I started to love someone else. Someone who means the world to me, still even now."

Her forehead creased in confusion. I knew what she was thinking.

"But you have no girlfriend Jacob. Did you just... dump her?"

"Not exactly. Nothing has happened yet. But trust me, I'm working on it!"

She shuddered again and shook her head.

"That is so _weird._" I laughed and laid back onto the floor.

"Only to you! I was a different person back then."

"You mean you weren't a werewolf?" She teased. I half smiled and nodded.

"It was a long time ago Ness. One that doesn't bring back the best of memories."

She leant over me and put her face on my chest, hugging my overgrown stature with force.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too Renesmee." I whispered guiltily, knowing that her love was only one of friendship.

"Truth." She whispered back.

"If you had to go out with someone, _anyone_... who would it be?"

"Oh definitely Mr Collins."

I chuckled.

"No, seriously Nessie!"

She paused for a moment.

"You."

She rested her head back on my chest and I put my arm around her, pulling her closer. I knew that she had only said that because of the lack of boy interest at school. I was just her best friend, one that she could spend her life with in comfort. She didn't love me like **that**. If I could have frozen that moment in time I would have, but sooner than I would have liked, she pulled away.

"I have to go." She said and I nodded jerkily.

"Why can't you stay?"

"Because I told Dad I would be back, silly."

I accepted this promptly and she laughed at my fear of him.

"Today was... nice." She smiled at me and I grinned back.  
"You've officially forgiven me for earlier then?"

"I guess so." She giggled. "Even if I am slightly disappointed Mr Collins didn't take me up on my offer..."

I sniggered slightly as she winked coyly.

"See you tomorrow Jakey!"  
She hugged me around my middle and practically skipped out into the forest, lit by the setting sun.

"Bye Renesmee" I murmured to myself and turned back to my cold empty room. I turned out the light and sat back in front of the fire which sent flickering patterns up the wall. I watched them playfully weave back and forth and sighed.

It was going to be another lonely night.

**xxxxx**


	5. Jake 5

**A/N - This chapter has been split into two, because otherwise it would have been an effort to read in one! So the next chapter is just basically a continuation... if that makes sense?**

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews as usual!  
And just remember I own nothing of this.  
So here we go...**

* * *

**__****Dare.**

I woke the next day with a grin already fixed firmly on my face. The best day of the year was finally upon us.

I leapt out of bed, pulled some combats and a long sleeved t shirt on and grabbed my phone. Dialling the number that I knew inside out, I waited impatiently as the other line rang monotonously.

"Hurry up..." I muttered as I placed the phone on speakerphone and started to pull on my socks.

"_Hello_?" The voice on the other end was husky and lacking a considerable amount of vigour.

"Nessie. Get up."

"_Jake I'm ill. I don't think I'm going to be coming in today..."_

"Don't lie to me! You're half vampire. It's virtually impossible for you to catch a cold you idiot."

Nessie coughed loudly down the phone as if to prove to me her illness and I growled.

"_You can't show I'm not Jake._"

I pulled on my other sock.

"I'm going to be over in five minutes. BE READY."

"_NO JAKE DO-_"

I grinned as I flipped the phone shut. She couldn't skive off now. She knew perfectly well that I would drag her by her hair if that was necessary. My school gear was by my bed, already packed neatly, and I hitched the rucksack onto my back, checked my appearance one last time in the mirror and ran out the door.

As I sprinted through the forest I breathed in heavily. The fresh rain had settled onto the firs and the sweet aroma of nature had seeped into the air. I laughed, leaping over a large log, as the morning air whipped past me and made a family of birds fly from the tree tops, sending a shower of raindrops onto my head. They quickly disappeared into the grey fog of morning.

In no time at all, the Cullen's cottage loomed out of the mist. The pungent smell of vampire pierced my nasal passages rebelliously, overpowering the fresh scent of the forest. Imagine the worst smell of manure possible, multiply that by seventeen, and you may start to envisage how bad vampires smell. Not nice. Unfortunately this was the one drawback about visiting the other half of my soul. I walked up to the door, knocked and shook my head enthusiastically. Raindrops splattered in every direction as the door opened and a disgusted growl tore through the air.

"Morning Edward!"

"Come in Jake."

_Sorry_ I added in my mind as I walked in with an apologetic smile on my face.

"Dogs..." He muttered.

I ignored his comment and grinned at Bella as I removed my boots. Nothing could destroy the elated feeling that tingled its way through to my toes.

"So where is the little princess then?" I asked sarcastically. "I heard she was dying of a cold."

Bella's face confirmed my suspicions.

"In her room..."

I strode into the cream coloured bedroom and stared accusingly at the Nessie shaped bulge on the bed.

"Go away." She groaned.

"NESSIE GET UP!"

My chirpy voice rang through the room and she moaned again as the sound forced its way into her ears. I rolled my eyes. Just because it was the first swimming lessons of the year, didn't mean that she could skive school.

"No. You can't _make_ me."

"Oh yeah?" I snarled. She moaned again and stuck her head above the covers. Her ringlets were sticking up in every direction and her makeup from the day before was smeared down her cheeks. For some reason, her distinctly messy appearance raised my pulse considerably. Damn, she looked hot. I quickly shook the thought out of my mind as I heard a low growl from the next room. Oops.

"Just give me ten minutes?"

I nodded and gulped. She needed them.

"Please Jake... It's just _one lesson_. It's not like it would ruin my 'perfect' attendance!"

Nessie hadn't stopped complaining since we had left her house and I hadn't stopped ignoring her. Now, as we were walking into school, she stopped and dug her heels into the ground like a stubborn donkey. I turned around to face her, eyebrows raised.

"You aren't _scared_ are you?" I grinned cheekily at her as she frowned.

"No. I just HATE swimming."  
"Oh come on, you're one of the best in our class. If I could make it better for you in any way, I would! But I can't so... what?"

Nessie had suddenly beamed. I immediately wished I had kept my mouth shut.

"Well you could do something for me..."

"Hmm?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Say dare."

Oh crap. I had been looking forward to this day since it was on the calendar the year before. I was the top of the class at swimming, the only thing that I was truly good at. I guess my muscular strength of a werewolf put me at a slight advantage but as this was a secret, I just looked like the fittest student in the school. Nothing was going to ruin this day for me - **nothing**.

"No Nessie! You know how much this means to me! I can't forfeit making myself look bad at what I do best!"

She pouted and crossed her arms.

"It won't make you lose Jakey... It might even speed you up!" She giggled and the nervous bubble in my stomach grew. "But fine. If you don't want me to come to school today..."  
She turned on her heels and started to walk away. I scowled at her. Resorting to blackmail was low, even for our standards.

"FINE!" I yelled at her retreating figure. "DARE!"

She spun back towards me with a smirk.

"Give me your swimshorts."

"Wh – what?!" I stammered, completely confused. She had officially gone mental. I was not skinny dipping today. No way in HELL.

"You're not wearing them today. You're going to be wearing the ones out of The Box."

My eyes widened with horror as I registered what she had said. Not... I gulped... not The Box!

"Sir. I forgot my shorts." I muttered as the class filed into the changing rooms. The corridor split, boys going to the left, girls to the right (Nessie had ignored my scowls and had cheekily winked at me as we parted) and I was stood between the two talking to my coach.

"Really Black? I wouldn't have thought you would forget today of all days. Well just get some out of the box and wear those today. Remember, next Thursday bring your own."

I nodded at him mutely as he walked off in the direction of the pool and I grimaced to myself. The box was on a shelf above the floats and goggles, its sickening yellow label bright against the black of the wall. I looked into its hellish depths and groaned. Oh fantastic. The only swimming shorts left were...

I held up a hideous pair of tight, lime green Speedos. _You have to be kidding me_. _There must be something else._ I desperately tore through the box's contents looking for something slightly more tolerable to wear.

_Shit, shit, shit._

A short whistle blast sounded and I snapped my head up in panic. I had five minutes left to get changed and I still hadn't found an acceptable pair of shorts.

**_Shit_**!

Grabbing the first pair of swimming shorts that my hands touched, I took a deep, calming breath and strode into the male changing area.

* * *

******The next chapter will be up in a matter of minutes. So go ahead and read away  
:)**

******xxxx**


	6. Jake 6

**A/N - As promised guys. The next half is here :)  
Sorry I took a while to update aswell, lifes been slightly hectic recently  
:)**

**Anyway, as always:  
Enjoy...**

* * *

_**Truth**_

"Nice of you to join us Mr Black." I heard the criticism pierce my coach's voice but ignored him, instead sliding into the cold water. I cursed the weather as the freezing temperatures prickled my skin, causing numerous goose bumps to rise. It had to be cold, today of all days. I scowled as I strode through the shallow end.

"Nice trunks Jake."

Hannah, an attractive blonde girl in my class, breast stroked past me giggling. Her cheeks were tinged pink, but nothing compared to my own. I clenched my teeth shut and attempted to smile at her.

"Thanks Han."

"IN YOUR LANES THEN BOYS AND GIRLS!"

The lesson passed significantly slower than it usually did. The rush of adrenaline that was felt by flying easily through the water could only keep my mind off my mortifying attire for a couple of minutes and the paranoia returned with vengeance whenever girls swam past, suppressing giggles. I scowled over at Nessie, who was perched on the side of the pool with 'cramp', rolling my eyes when she smiled sweetly back. I swam over to her, violently splashing through the water in my displeasure.

"Oh! Nice shorts you have on there, Black!" She batted her eyelashes innocently, probably attempting to dazzle me. Thankfully it didn't work and my eyebrows creased further together.

"Thanks Cullen. Thanks."

"It's my pleasure. If I'd have known you were making such an effort I would have dressed up too! Or, _down_ should I say?"

For the first time, I looked at her outfit. She had her usual blue swimming costume on that she wore most weeks but it suddenly looked as though I had never _seen_ it before. The tight lycra material clung to her perfect curves and her pale skin almost glowed in the cloud dampened light. How had I never noticed her slender legs kick the water in such a delicate manner, or how her every move glided with such perfection? As if to prove me right, she slowly pushed her wet, darkened hair back with a hand and I gulped audibly. Her sparkling, golden eyes suddenly flashed to mine and I wished that I had been able to close my gawping mouth. My face scanned her, evidently confused, features, memorising her high cheekbones and round, rosy lips. My eyes flitted back to hers and for a moment, time stood still. It was a second of utter perfection.

The moment was ripped apart by the coach's blow of the whistle and a shrill note split the noise and created a ripple of silence.

"Home time now boys and girls! Come on, out you get."

My fellow students cheered and they clambered to get out of the pool, complaining about their numbed bodies. I went to push of the side, placing a hand on the pool edge, but I caught my breath in surprise as a cool hand touched my own.  
"Uhh Jake?" I gazed up into Nessie's eyes longingly.

"Yes?" I murmured. Raising my voice somehow felt out of place.

"You might want to sort out your," she coughed embarrassedly looking down into the water below me. "problem?"

Unwillingly, I broke the gaze and looked down to the object blocking the bottom of the pool from view. _Fuck_. Immediately my face burnt red and my eyes widened in horror as I realised why I couldn't see further than my own hips.

"Oh god. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."

I looked back at Nessie's face in horror as I realised what had happened. Her face was expressionless. I scowled at the corners of her upturned mouth. I quickly scoured the pool and relaxed as the last person dragged their body up the ladder and made a run for the changing block. Nessie stood up and wrapped a towel around herself gleefully.  
"_You can't leave me Ness!_" I hissed at her as the coach made his way towards us. She smiled innocently at me and strode towards the block. "_NESSIE!"_

"Jacob?" I grinned up at the coach and pressed myself painfully into the wall.

"Hi... yeah... well I was thinking of doing a couple more lengths sir, just to warm down. Is that ok yeah?"

He smiled affectionately at me, as an uncle would at their favourite nephew and I smiled back warmly.

"Sure thing Jake. Just be out by 5. I'll lock up the block then ok?"

I nodded and sighed as he walked away, pushing away from the side. I considered floating on my back until I realised the reason why I was still here. Not a good idea. Instead I took the opportunity to get some decent lengths in.

My body slipped through the water effortlessly as I powered my way forward, propelling myself with my muscular arms and legs. Faster and faster I swam, becoming absorbed in my task.

_One, two and breathe. One, two and breathe._

I stopped at the side of the pool and panted heavily. I smiled to myself as I tipped my head backwards into the water, wetting my hair, and floated onto my back. I realised that I had lost all track of time as I stared at the darkening sky, it had to be almost 5, but I didn't care. That had to be my best time yet.

"Nice one."

I looked up, momentarily startled to find that I was not alone and almost swallowed a lungful of pool water. Nessie was sat on the front row of the stands and was smiling peacefully.

"Here," she continued, not waiting for me to answer her, and threw an object at me. "I thought you might have wanted these back."

I caught my swimshorts easily with a grateful smile and hurriedly put them on.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" I told her shaking my head. "I can't believe that you made me do that today."

She grinned at me mischievously and walked down to the water's edge where I clung to. She crouched down in front of me, careful not to get her shoes wet from the lapping of the water, and looked down.

"I see you sorted your little problem too?" She giggled and I frowned at her as my embarrassment flooded my face again. It was bad enough it happened, never mind being reminded about it hours later.

"How long have you been sat there?" I demanded.

"Since I got out."  
I frowned in confusion.

"Why didn't you come over?"

She shrugged casually.

"I didn't want to interrupt you doing what you do best. It was an amazing sight I must say." She smiled at me and added with a cheeky wink. "And now we're even, right?"

My bark of laughter echoed around the surrounding area and her face dropped.

"Hell. No."

I grinned and surged forward in the water, ignoring her squeals as a wave of water erupted over the side and splashed her feet. I leant over the edge and grabbed her ankles.

"No..." She started as I gave her legs a playful tug. Her arms flailed as she tried to keep her balance. "Oh my god Jake NO!"

She screamed she tumbled headfirst into the pool, missing me by inches, and surfaced, spluttering.

"YOU TWAT!" She gasped as she choked out the water she had inhaled. Her teeth chattered as she splashed to the side of the pool. Her clothes wrinkled and clung to her as they soaked with water. "G-get m-me out of h-here!"

I swam over to her thrashing arms and, ducking under them, I put an arm round her waist, guiding her to the shallow end. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pressed herself up against me as she felt the heat that radiated off of me.

"Come on, get out" I murmured distractedly, pushing her up the steps. I walked to the stands and grabbed a towel out of my bag, leaving her shivering by the pool edge. Luckily I had packed a large one and I threw it around my shoulders, beckoning Nessie to come and join me within its soft cover. She scuttled over to me and threw her trembling body against my own. I knew she could feel my accelerating heartbeat but I wrapped the towel around her shaking form, rubbing her back dry and stroking the back of her head.

"I'm not going to forget this." She mumbled but I laughed.

"NOW we're even Nessie."

She looked up at me and poked out her tongue childishly.

"Don't be a dweeb Jake."

Our gaze held and her fingers intertwined idly in my hair. Neither of us moved. I saw her gulp and I knew that the anticipation and charged emotions were flying through both of our bodies. She moved her face slightly closer to mine and I met her midway, pushing a strand of her as lightly as I could out of her eyes. She closed her eyes and I leant further forward, my cheek brushing her own and I heard her giggle.

"What?" I whispered and she giggled further. I felt her hot breath on my ear and closed my eyes longingly.

"Your breath is tickling my neck."

I grinned to myself as she moved her head. Her nose touched my own now and she was so close, I could almost see my reflection in every drop of water that clung to her skin. My eyes closed and I leant towards her warm breath...

"Jacob Black." The moment shattered and I snapped my head up angrily to meet a cool female glare. "Would you mind stepping away from my daughter?"

* * *

**Thanks guys!**

xxxx


	7. Nessie

**A/N - Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been a while, but what with starting college and everything, I have been rather busy :) But still, as promised, here is another chapter.  
This time, however, I have decided to encorporate Nessie's view into the mix. Just to confuse things! So sorry to the avid Jake-Narrative lovers out there, he will be back (I think), but here are things from where we left them but this time with NESSIE'S point of view.**

As always:  
Enjoy...

* * *

My mind was oddly numbed by the anti climax of the situation that had emerged. I hardly felt Jake pull out of the over sized towel and walk towards the familiar voice which interrupted the moment. What the hell had just happened? We almost _kissed_. Why did I not think to stop myself?!

_It's not like you've ever been in this situation before, is it Nessie_. The minute voice at the back of my mind piped up and suddenly my face a flush a deep red as I realised why my horror felt especially raw. _I wanted him to kiss me._

I almost laughed out loud at the preposterous thought that had whirled through my mind. He was my best friend! It wasn't like he liked me... was it?

I defrosted from my frozen state and lifted my head to watch a silent argument fume between my mother and Jacob. I looked at Jake's aggressive stance, attempting to see past his angry body language. My face frowned as I concentrated on his lean form. He was technically pretty good looking. His dark hair cascaded down into the nape of his neck and thick, black eyelashes framed his chocolate eyes. At that moment in time, his rosy lips were parted in a small O shape and his muscular body was tense with anger. I glanced at his arms and immediately berated myself for wanting them, once again, to create the strong barrier around me that made me feel so safe.

I was blocking out the argument that was buzzing irritatingly around my ears but my curiosity burnt through my blockade and the heated voices erupted into my mind.

"_What were you thinking?!_"

"I didn't do it intentionally! I hadn't **planned** any of this Bella!"

"She's too young. She can't handle this yet-"

"She's almost seventeen!"

"And you are at least double her age. She is a _child_, Jake!"

"Claire was-"

"Claire and Quil have NOTHING to do with this Jacob Black. How they choose to deal with these things is up to them. This, on the other hand, is up to myself and Edward."

"I wondered where he would come into this..."

"He's her father!"

"He's a twat."

"He is perfectly ready to make sure that you never see any of us again Jacob, so I would tread carefully if I were you."

I stumbled back into a seat and leant back with a mighty sigh. Why were they arguing about me? About what Mum had almost interrupted?

The confusion engulfed me once more and the row turned to whispers as my baffled mind fell into silence.

I guess, really, I was mad not to be in love with Jake. I knew that recently, copious amounts of girls _were _pronouncing their undying love for him and this had greatly amused me. According to them, he 

was the perfect boyfriend; he was funny, sexy and had a great personality. My heart jolted as I thought of him with another girl. Jealousy? Amusement? It had to be the latter. I snorted with laughter to think of myself envying his future girlfriends. Ridiculous.

"Nessie?"

I snapped my head up to find my mother standing inches away from myself.

"Yes Mum?"

"We're leaving."

I glanced over to where Jake was standing, his back faced to us and his gaze firmly fixed on the rippling water of the swimming pool. I realised that it was about seven o clock and we were still at school. How lame.

"What about Jake? Is he not coming?"

She grabbed my wrist and I winced as the cool fingers clutched at my skin. She immediately loosened her grip.

"No Renesmee. Let's go."

She dragged me to a standing position and led me towards where the car was parked. I twisted my head behind me and watched as Jacob Black's silhouette slowly disappeared into the darkness.

* * *


	8. Nessie 2

**Look, I'm updating again! It might become a regular occurance, who knows! :D  
Anyway, more Nessie in this chapter. I'm beginning to enjoy putting her views out there!**

Right, I didn't say this before, but remember guys (as if anyone could forget), this is STEPHENIE MEYER'S work, and not my own.  
I have invented the plot.  
That is all.

Enjoy...

* * *

_**Nessie**_

"Hey."

"Hey."

I slid into my usual chair next to Jake in Geography. As this was the only lesson we were together in, I hadn't seen him since the night before, since the near kiss. He smiled awkwardly at me before returning his gaze onto the table before us. We were considerably early but soon the rest of the class streamed into the classroom, many of the girls taking sneaky glances in our direction with tinged pink cheeks. I frowned but Jake looked back to me, a smirk on his face.

"You know, I think I forgive you for yesterday."

"Huh?" I replied stupidly, completely nonplussed.

"For making me wear those shorts... it didn't turn out so bad after all."

"Huh?"

He sighed in impatience and gestured across the classroom to a pretty, blonde haired girl who might, or might not, have been called Hannah Patterson. She blushed and shyly smiled at Jake as he grinned at her. She fiddled with a piece of her hair and bit her lip in embarrassment which, by the look on Jacob's face, he found adorable. I, on the other hand, found it sickening.

"I seem to have become slightly popular. I hear people mentioning my name and big in the same sentence. I must say it has done my ego wonders!" He winked at me boyishly and I rolled my eyes, not believing a word he said. "So Hannah and I are going to the movies tonight..."

My heart jumped into my throat.

"Oh! Great! Awesome!" My fake, high pitched voice sang and he raised an eyebrow.

"Not jealous are you?" he teased and nudged me playfully with his shoulder. I opened my mouth to protest my innocence but was interrupted by the monotonous drones of the teacher.

The bell screeched out shrilly at the end of that lesson and instantaneously everyone threw their books into bags. Jake paused to wait for me but I ushered him on, telling him that I needed to talk to the teacher for a minute. He shrugged and told me he'd be in his car. I made sure he had disappeared, before turning to the girl who was making an exit.

"Hannah!" I called out to her and she turned around, her face etched with suspicion. I didn't blame her; we didn't usually speak unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Hello Nessie." She continued to walk towards the door so we fell in step with each other as we ambled out.

"I was talking to Jake earlier," I started. Pink blossomed in her cheeks and I felt my tolerance of the girl turn sour. "I heard you're going on a date with him tonight?"

The girlish giggle she emitted cut straight through me and my teeth gritted into a fixed grin.

"Yeah. He asked me out the day after swimming. I couldn't believe it!"

"Well to be honest, neither could I when I heard..." I smiled innocently. "I mean, with him being gay and all-" The words flew off my tongue before I registered them in my mind.

"What?"

"Jake... He's gay." My fake shocked expression evidently was impressive, as the colour in her cheeks drained.

"He's _gay_?" She stumbled to a halt a little way down the emptying corridor with a look of disgust painted plainly her face.

"Oh my god. You didn't know?" I put a comforting hand onto her shoulder and squeezed encouragingly. "I thought it was common knowledge. I am so sorry..."

"Why... why would he ask me out then?" she asked. I scolded myself as her voice cracked. I didn't want the poor girl to cry.

"He might just be looking for a friend right now? If you don't feel comfortable with it maybe you just sit this one out? Just tell him you accidentally double booked?"

Hannah's face brightened slightly at the thought but instantly fell back down into a grimace.

"He's going to realise though, when I start 'double booking' every time he wants us to hang out."

"Ok, so just don't talk to him at all? It might be a little awkward for him anyway. I can tell him that you can't make it - if you want?"

"Oh my god, could you?" I nodded and she grinned at me, sighing with relief. "Wow, you're such a great person Ness! Anyway, got to run. I've got plans remember!"

She winked at me and practically skipped down the corridor away from me, leaving the last remnants of the conversation ringing stubbornly in the air.

I shook the accusing compliment from my mind and walked briskly down the steps and into the car park where Jake was leaning on his car casually, a bemused expression playing on his features.

"What's up?" I asked as I reached him and clambered into the passenger seat. He followed suit, entering the driving seat and starting the car. He put his foot down a little more than necessary and we sped out of the school grounds in minutes. We rode for a couple of moments in silence and I stared out of the window at the mossy forests which cluttered the horizon and the rays of sunlight that pierced holes in the ceiling of clouds. I imagined soaring into one of the holes and flying up to meet the sun, bathing in its warm light and laughing as my skin tingled with a heavenly glow.

"Hannah completely ignored me." Jake blurted out suddenly, tearing me away from the imaginary sunshine which had gathered in my mind. "And I don't know why. She seemed fine with me earlier..."

"I heard she wasn't looking for a relationship."

"Well she could have told me before deciding to cancel our date..." he mumbled reluctantly. I shrugged uninterestedly.

"She doesn't seem like good girlfriend material anyway Jake. I just wouldn't speak to her from now on if I were you." I said simply. "No loss."

He glanced at me briefly and grinned.

"I didn't like her much anyway. I just can't take the rejection man!"

I laughed melodically and leant back in my seat, attempting to pop the bubble of guilt that had risen in my abdomen.

_"You're such a great person Ness" _

Yeah, right.

* * *


	9. Nessie 3

**A/N - Ok guys. I know I have NOT kept up with this as I said that I would. But believe it or not, I either had writers block or just general awful writing. But I think I have sorted out my narrative problems and therefore can continue with this story.  
It really is great fun to write :)**

**Ok, lets get on with it. I don't own Twilight remember :)**

**So guys... enjoyyyyyy**

**:D**

_**Nessie**_

I poked at a particularly squashy looking tomato on my plate and grimaced as the juices squirted out and onto my chips. Perfect, I thought as I pushed the plate away from myself, another thing that I have managed to wreck this week. I raised my head to look at the clock. It was still lunchtime. Damn.

"You're quiet today." Jake stated. I glanced up at him and locked eyes for a second, immediately regretting this as the burning guilt stung at my eyes for the hundredth time that day.

I simply nodded mutely and started to pick at my fingers which were clasped on the table before me. A group of girls walked past where we were sat and I looked up to see them whispering fervently between themselves and staring at Jake with eyes wide. One girl laughed loudly and Jake turned in his seat to see what I was glaring at.

"Hey Jacob Black." A boy who sat next to us in geography walked over to us and sat next to Jake, causing the girls to practically die with laughter. They ran out of the room squealing and headed immediately to the girls toilets. Jake raised an eyebrow questioningly and turned towards the boy who sat on his right.

"Hey mate!"

"Hey, I just wanted to ask you a couple of things. It feels like we haven't spoken in a while..."

I grew tired of their conversation quickly and rose to my feet, hitching my bag onto one shoulder.

"I'm just going to the toilets quickly." They both nodded and soon I was walking past the rows of plastic tables and exiting the dining hall.

The dingy corridor was empty but as I neared the toilet doors, I heard a flurry of excited girlish voices carry through the paper thin walls.

"I still can't believe it Natasha!"

"Oh my god I know. When I found out that he was..."

Another eruption of giggles sang through the wall.

"You know, he's the only guy in this school who hasn't made a pass at me." The snide voice I recognised as one of the most popular girls in the school said. "Now he's gay, I don't feel so bad at all!"

Crap. This had gone way too far now. My previous actions sickened me. This must be karma, I thought, as I bought both arms to my stomach, cradling them from the pain of guilt that coursed through me. The burning sensation rose like bile in my throat and I swallowed back the urge to vomit and leant hard against the wall as beads of sweat formed, prickling on my forehead.

The other side of the wall had suddenly turned deathly quiet and I heard shuffling footsteps and urgent hushing from inside. They certainly knew I was here.

"Hello?" A fake, pleasant voice trilled out of the doorway. The plastic door had been propped open slightly, creating enough of a gap so the pungent smell of cheap perfume overpowered my nostrils. It did nothing to settle my stomach.

"Hi." I replied, forcing my voice to create a chirpy sound. I decided the best approach would be to face the demons head on and so, hoping I wouldn't come to regret my bravery, took a deep breath of fresh air and pulled the door open.

"Oh don't worry guys, it's only Nessie." Lauren whispered, however the blonde girl who stood on the left of her, and who also looked as though she harboured an obvious hatred for every living entity on the planet, apparently had a different view.

"What did you hear, Cullen?"

"I heard you talking about someone gay?"

"Haven't you heard?" gushed Lauren uncontrollably. The promise of gossip spreading had inspired a gleam of malice in her electric blue eyes, which were fixed on my own. I gulped.

"Heard what?" I asked. Better to be ignorant than hated.

"Jacob Black! He's _gay_!"

I gasped, regretting it as the cheap perfume flew into my lungs, and the group of girls all smirked with the evident buzz of passing on gossip.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" they chorused and giggled again. The high pitched laughter pained my head. "Hannah told us. And she _never_ lies."

"Hannah told you?" I asked. _I am going to kill that girl._ Seeing the perfect means of escape from the grimy, box like room which I was imprisoned in I faked an excited grin. "Oh my god I need to know EVERYTHING!"

They nodded eagerly in enthusiasm and ushered me out of the toilet, ordering me to report back to them if I discovered anything new. I agreed feebly and flew out of the door, slamming it behind me. Fresh air rushed into my starving lungs as I breathed deeply for the first time in over five minutes. Breathing in that foul scent doesn't count, I thought.

I re-entered the dining hall and searched the room for my blonde haired target. I strode over to Hannah within seconds, a scowl plastered on my face. I reached the table and stood impatiently as they failed to notice me. I coughed to announce my arrival.

"Hannah?" She turned to face me. The smile that had graced her face immediately disappeared and her eyes widened as she saw my scowl.

"Nessie?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait? I'm actually in the middle of planning the next –"

"No. **Now** Hannah."

She rose from her seat, breaking the silence that had fallen over her friends with a brief goodbye. They instantly returned to the table, scribbling ideas on a piece of paper and chatting excitedly. Hannah took a mournful look at the table we exited from as she followed me out of the dining hall and down into the carpark.

"What do you want Nessie?" she whined as we passed the entrance steps and descended onto the grass. I spun around angrily.

"What do you mean, what do I want?!"

She cowered as the atmosphere darkened significantly, despite the warm breeze that teased the leafy branches.

"Is this about Jake?"

"You told **everyone**."

"I only told Sasha."

"Who then told Leah, who told Amy, who told Lauren – see where I'm going with this?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I was just so upset when I realised he must have faked liking me and I just couldn't even look at him without feeling upset, never mind actually go to the cinema with him as a friend..."

"So you thought you'd just tell the whole school?"

"I'm sorry!"

"He might not even BE gay."

"Wait. **What**?"

_Crap._

"Just make sure you retract that rumour Hannah." I turned my back on her and walked back towards the hall, ignoring the shouts that Hannah was spouting.

"NESSIE. NESSIE WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE MIGHT NOT BE GAY?!"

I quickened my step and practically sprinted into the hall where I resumed by seat opposite Jake, smiling at him warmly only to receive an ice cold glare back at me.

Jake was thrumming his fingers heavily on the table and tapped out a fast rhythm that almost resembled the speed of my heartbeat. His brow was furrowed deeply as if there was a dark, looming cloud that threatened to thunder and his stare was now fixed firmly on the table looking like he was staring it out. And succeeding.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked meekly, knowing full well the answer which would erupt of out my best friend.

His eyes tore away from the battle with the table and locked onto mine. It was like a car crash. I couldn't take my gaze off of his terrible stare.

"What's wrong?" he said sarcastically. "Need you ask me?"

He paused as if for dramatic effect before he continued.

"Or should you ask my boyfriend?" he hissed. "Sorry_, _but when were you going to tell me that_ I was __**gay**_?"

**Ooooh cliffy ;)  
R&R kthnx!**


	10. Nessie 4

**Here we go guysss. Next chapter will be coming shortly, I promise. But I think it will revert back to Jake's POV soon as we've had quite a few of Nessie haven't we :)  
This chapters a bit aggy, but I always have to get at least one of those in each story :D**

**I don't own Twilight (as if you can forget)**

Enjoy...

**

* * *

  
**

"_I just can't hide how I feel anymore Jacob. I think that I like you… I was just jealous of Hannah because I know that she isn't good enough for you…" Jacob stood, his angered expression vanished, and took my hand. He pulled me to my feet and suddenly the whole cafeteria turned silent._

"_I love you Nessie." He whispered. The crowd's heads all turned to my expression. The tension in the room was unbearable._

"_I love you too Jake…" I started but my mouth was suddenly pressed upon by his own warm, wet mouth. Our tongues intertwined like they were meant to belong together. It was like the last piece of jigsaw had slotted firmly into its correct place at last. The crowd cheered as we broke apart and Jacob pulled me close into his embrace. Despite myself, I couldn't help but grin as tears of joy trickled down my face…_

I sat bolt upright in my bed after waking from the worst dream possible. I could have told him not to storm out of the hall. I could have stopped him from driving back to La Push on his bike. I could have stopped the **whole** situation, if I had only told him the truth. I flopped back onto my pillows and closed my eyes stubbornly, wishing for sleep to reclaim me. I sighed impatiently and tossed onto my side. Part of me wondered if Jake was awake too. Part of me told me that he was probably deeply asleep and it would be foolish to attempt to ring him. _Five voicemails is enough for one night, Nessie _I told myself sternly. Any more and I would be bordering on obsessive.

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. 5:00 am. Fantastic. I rolled out of my bed and stumbled, half blinded by the darkness, into the living room. The soft firelight aided my vision to focus onto the kitchen door.

"Are you ok Nessie?"

I clutched my heart as I jumped five foot out of my skin. A melodic trill of laughter floated through the living room. My mother and father were sat on the sofa, both smiling innocently as I glowered in their direction.

"Are you ok darling?" my mother asked again, gesturing for me to join them. I unwillingly dragged my feet to the sofa they were lounged on. Trust me to have two parents who needed no sleep whatsoever. I couldn't even get a glass of water without undergoing an interrogation these days.

"I'm fine." I huffed as I sat between them. "I just want a glass of water, ok?"

I saw them exchange a disbelieving glance.

"Bella, this whole business with Jake…" my mother started.

"We think that it's time for you to understand something." I frowned in annoyance as they started to talk in turns, finishing each others sentences.

"We just think you're old enough now,"

"To understand."

"I know it might be scary"

"And I know you're going through problems at the moment,"

"Wait." I said, halting them both in their evidently well rehearsed speech. They hesitated with shock for a moment which I took as an invitation to continue. "What do you mean, you know we're having problems?"

"Well…"

"You've been listening to my private thoughts again haven't you!" I said, turning towards my Dad. I could feel my burning anger boiling up under my skin.

"Honey I just want to help…"  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO!" I had jumped to my feet now and my voice had raised to a shout.

He responded calmly, which fueled my fury. "It's hard to ignore them sometimes, when they're being shouted over your music. Those songs are louder than when we play baseball!"

I screamed in frustration as I recalled the hour I attempted to block out my swirling thoughts by smothering them with my music. Full blast. No one in. Or so I thought.

"Nessie, calm down." My mother ordered me. She stood and even though she was almost the same height as myself, she expelled a certain authority which terrified me. I looked stubbornly at the floor. "Just sit down, we'll talk."

I stifled a fake yawn.

"I'm tired."  
"Nessie…" My father looked apologetically at me.

"I'm tired. It's half past 4. I am going to bed."

"Nessie don't…"

Ignoring the last comment, I strode back into my room and pushed my door shut. I jumped under my duvet and hid my head in the covers, attempting to halt the flow of tears which now had made their pathway down my cheeks. I felt like the spoilt child that wasn't allowed a lock on their door. I felt like the loneliest person on the planet. I sniffed noisily and closed my eyes. Tomorrow I would sort out this mess. It will all be fine. I repeated this like a mantra over and over in my mind until I finally fell back into my haunting dreams which had woken me to begin with.


	11. Nessie 5

**So another shortish chapter that is well overdue it's update. It is mostly a filler one, so might be slightly boring. It will get better I assure you :)  
It's a goodbye to Nessie now guys and gals. *Sniff* But on the plus side, Jakey boy is back :D  
I'll probably have to end this soon! :( I'm actually well upset about this. But I guess it will have to come to an end sooner or later... So this might well be near finish? We'll have to see.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyers and therefore, Twilight = hers.**

**:)  
**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

I have no idea how I managed to find my way to Jake's house that morning with only a few measly hours sleep, however I somehow found myself stood awkwardly at his front door soon after the sun had established its position underneath the shroud of clouds. My hand was raised in a prime knocking position, however I found this harder than I had initially thought. What if Jake didn't want to see me? What if he was at work, or in his garage and Billy answered the door? My excuses had already run dry but my fist still refused to knock on the wooden door.

"Come on…" I muttered encouragingly to myself, fully aware that any onlookers would consider me off my trolley. "Just hit the door. Knock. Knock, knock, knock, kno-"

"Nessie?" To my complete embarrassment the door swung open to reveal Billy, complete with a genuine look of bewilderment. I hastily dropped my hand to my side, trying to ignore the heat which now radiated off my cheeks and attempted to find my voice.

"Hello Mr Black."

"Hello dear," he smiled warmly back at me, giving me hope that Jake hadn't told him of our problem. "You looking for Jake?"  
"Yes Sir, I am. Is he in?"

"He's in his garage working on a car he's just got in. Making a right mess of it, the boy is. Anyway, go ahead round the back." I thanked him and turned my back on the door. "Oh and Nessie, good luck." I turned just in time to see a cheeky grin before he disappeared with a slam of the door.

My stomach was in my throat as I saw Jake. Well, more accurately, when I saw Jake's feet sticking out from under the car. I approached the garage silently and entered, making sure I avoided all patches of oil and tools which were strewn messily over the floor, and coughed loudly when I reached his feet.

"Dad?" Jacob emerged from underneath looking up at me expectantly. His curious glance immediately twisted into a frown of distaste.

"Hi." It was all I could manage, but at least it was a start.

"Hello." He had stood up suddenly when he registered who I was, and was now wiping his hands on a rag of cloth which was slung over one of his shoulders.

"So… how are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Oh I'm fine too, just out for a walk, you know and decided to-"

"What do you want Nessie?" I internally grimaced as his cold tone cut deep down into me.

"I just wanted to say… I didn't…" My words flew off my tongue before I had properly ordered them in my mind and I suddenly wished that I had prepared for the apology whilst finding my way to the house. "I just don't know… what to say…" I trailed off into a mumble and stared at the floor, my face growing decidedly warmer by the second, unable to meet his judging stare.

"Right."

"I know you're not gay." I tore my eyes from the floor, now urgently trying to make him understand.

"I know that too."

"I just wanted to put her off."

"Is this meant to be an apology?"

"Maybe?" I said sheepishly, encouraged when I thought I saw a small smile curve at the edge of his lips. I immediately doubted this as I glanced back at the straight line his lips had taken and cursed my imagination. I felt a sudden burst of anger through me. Why was this even my fault? "How is this even my fault?" I repeated outloud.

"Wh-what?!" Jake spluttered. "Please tell me you did not just ask that. You told the whole school that I was shagging men! I think that qualifies being to blame, don't you?"

"You started it." I replied childishly.  
"I have never even questioned your sexuality!"

"You started the WHOLE thing. If you hadn't had come up with the stupid, immature game of truth or dare, NONE of this would have happened Jake. None of it." I could feel my voice rising in volume, but as much as I tried to stop, I continued in my spontaneous rant. Everything that I had bottled inside the tiny box in my mind was suddenly spilling out. "How am I even meant to comprehend how I feel about anything now? You told me you loved someone else last week, Jacob, and then you suddenly decide to go on a date with some blonde, generously proportioned slut! I have no idea what you think the word 'love' means, but I certainly do not see how shagging some other girl comes in to the whole matter. So when I decide to be a good friend, yes that's right I was trying to _help_ you, you completely throw it back in my face. How am I meant to know how you feel if you don't even discuss these things with me? We used to be so close and now… now I just don't understand what's happening!"

I panted slightly, regaining my breath, as Jacob stood before me and stared blankly at me with, his eyebrows slightly raised as if he had a sudden surprise. At least a minute passed in this position; me staring at Jake waiting for a reaction and him staring at the ceiling as if I hadn't just screamed in his face.

"Fine!" I huffed moodily, still in disbelief of the situation. "If you can even bring yourself to look at me, I will be at my house. If not then… bye."

I swiftly turned and ran with inhuman speed out of the garage. I could hear Jacob snap out of his trance and my name being howled into the air but I couldn't turn around. If he wanted to see me, then he would just have to come and find me. He seemed to enjoy childish games and this was just like another game of hide and seek.

* * *


End file.
